The present disclosure relates to a sewing machine that is capable of sewing an applique pattern based on sewing data.
A sewing machine is known that is capable of sewing an applique pattern based on sewing data. For example, the sewing machine stores data to be used to form a plurality of types of stitches for applique sewing. A user first sets an applique material on an embroidery frame that is mounted on the sewing machine. Based on first data, the sewing machine forms, on the applique material, stitches that act as markers to cut out a contour of an applique piece. The user sets a base material in the embroidery frame in place of the applique material. Based on second data, the sewing machine forms, on the base material, stitches that form a guide position for positioning the applique piece. Taking the guide position stitches formed on the base material as markers, the user temporarily fixes the applique piece cut out from the applique material to the base material using adhesive. Based on third data, the sewing machine attaches the applique piece onto the base material by sewing. The applique sewing by the sewing machine can be completed in this manner.